


Shipwrecked

by JayTDawgzone9999



Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: Boats and Ships, Boredom, Cuddling, F/M, Naked Cuddling, Others are understandably aggravated, Size Difference, Smut, Some Humor, Some members of the Perseus crew are missing brain cells, Travel, Traveling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:08:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23289772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JayTDawgzone9999/pseuds/JayTDawgzone9999
Summary: Boredom takes its toll on the intrepid travelers heading to America and some people get wrecked in a rather figurative sense.
Relationships: Hokutouzai Minami/Shishiou Tsukasa
Kudos: 8





	Shipwrecked

**Author's Note:**

> Like many other fics I've written, the reason this exists is because I was horny.

The trouble with sailing (or one of them, at least,) was that after several days, it was really boring. 

"Are we there yet?" 

Tsukasa didn't even turn around to look when Kinrou hit Ginrou with the blunt end of his spear on the other side of the deck. 

"My lord, who dared to lay a hand on you?!" Matsukaze, diving headlong into his 15th nervous breakdown in almost as many days, asked Ginrou in a panicked voice after Kinrou headed to the medical bay to get some painkillers for his headache. 

Tsukasa closed his eyes, fantasizing about two things he dearly missed: peace and quiet. How nice it would be to be able to enjoy it, Tsukasa thought, pretending he was in a forest by himself hunting to get food for the day and perhaps even a new pelt to replace his old, slightly tattered one. His fantasy was abruptly destroyed by the sound of something fragile breaking when a drunk Magma threw a cup at Yo, the cup smashing on contact with the idiot ex-cop's forehead. 

"Grahhhhh! You wanna go? Is that it? You're gonna challenge me of all people?! You're a fool!" Magma yelled, rushing towards Yo to land a hit. 

"Oh yeah? Come at me bro!" an equally drunk Yo yelled; a nervous Ukyo hiding under a table holding his head so his eardrums wouldn't burst. 

"Um, I'm sorry to bother you, but I need to ask you a question." Kirisame, one of the quiet, serious warriors declared in a monotone voice, trying and failing to hide the obvious look of concern on her face as the yelling and screaming got louder. 

"What is it?" Tsukasa asked, hoping it wouldn't be something annoying. 

"Have you seen Kinrou lately?" 

"Ahh, my ass! I still have hemorrhoids and that's how you treat your own brother, kicking him while he's down?!" Ginrou wailed as Kinrou deliverd a swift ass-kicking to him for glueing his eyes to Kohaku's sizable chest and failing to hide it as well as he thought he did. 

Before Tsukasa could even begin to decide how to react (or how to answer Kirisame's question,) the dark-haired woman turned to witness the disaster unfolding mere feet away from them. 

"You know what, never mind." she ran off with a concerned look on her face. 

"Good luck, you're going to need it." Tsukasa thought as she leapt into the fray; deciding that the best course of action to take from here would be to head down to his cabin and try everything humanly possible to get a good night's sleep. 

Still, he thought, as he was changing, searching through his clothes for a clean robe after taking a shower, being stuck on a ship for a couple weeks was really starting to get on his nerves in more ways than one. Before he had revived anyone else, back when he wanted to build his own society free from money and greed, Tsukasa occasionally found time to touch himself. Once the Empire of Might got going, though, he never had time and now that he was stuck on a ship with over a dozen other people, when he wasn't busy taking care of some complex, time-sensitive task for Senku, he had been paranoid that he was forgetting to do something important or, as what seemed increasingly likely to happen sooner or later, someone would crash through the ceiling on him. 

How aggravating, Tsukasa thought, a towel wrapped around his waist after he cleaned up. Before his thoughts could wander further, he heard a familiar set of foosteps; prompting Tsukasa to turn his gaze in the direction of the noise when they stopped suddenly, the interruption of the sound followed by a short gasp of surprise. At the same time he realized he forgot to shut the door all the way (the doors had no locks,) he noticed Minami standing there, her eyes locked onto him like a deer in the headlights. In addition to the obvious look of shock on her face, Tsukasa noticed the flush on her cheeks as clear as day even though it was dim in the lower hallways on the ship to save electricity. 

"I-sorry, I didn't know you were here-I was just heading to my room because I forgot something." Minami stammered, trying (and horribly failing) to tear her eyes away from Tsukasa's chest; her face a bright pink color and her posture a bit stiff and awkward. Tsukasa would be lying if he said the way she looked at him bothered him, and he would also be lying if he said he wasn't a little hard just then. 

"Don't be, it was my fault I forgot to shut my door all the way." 

Minami swallowed hard when Tsukasa gave her a small grin, the corners of his mouth upturned ever so slightly. 

Tsukasa couldn't help finding the most recent turn of events amusing, in fact. Certain thoughts had been poking around the back of his mind increasingly more often with each passing day-he chalked it up to being stuck on a ship with not a lot of free time, but even without those additional sources of stress, he admitted that Minami was quite attractive-sexy, even, in a cute way. If he had a type, he thought, she would fit the category quite well. 

"Are you busy by any chance?" 

"What? Oh-uh, no, I'm not-" she replied. Oh. My hands are shaking. How odd, she thought. "If you need me to do anything, just let me know. If not, I'll be out of your way as soon as possible-" the words tumbled out of her mouth much faster than she would have liked, finding it all too hard to concentrate seeing Tsukasa in nothing but a small towel. 

"That won't be necessary." he said, holding her hand in his much larger one. "I don't have any plans, so you can stay with me tonight if you'd like." 

"Huh? I-I mean-" 

The look on her face was something, alright, but he continued anyways. 

"There's plenty of room for both of us and nobody else will be down here for a while." he reassured her in a gentle voice; giving her hand a small squeeze. 

"Well, uh-really? I mean-sorry, I just don't know what to say." she blurted out, pulling away to hide her beet-red face in her hands out of embarrassment and other weird hormonal feelings. "I mean, yes, we can if you want." 

Tsukasa gave a small chuckle when she regained enough of her composure to look at him again, picking her up and taking her to his room. 

Once they were safely inside his room (this time making sure the door was shut all the way and sliding a piece of paper in between the door near the doorknob that said "do not disturb," Tsukasa sat Minami on his lap, kissing the top of her forehead before fiddling with the ribbon tied around her dress, sliding the thin slip of fabric off her with ease. Once he was done, she shyly reached out to rest her hand on his broad, smooth chest, noticing that the scar that had been there was gone, a side effect of him being petrified a second time. 

Before she could get too caught up in tracing the area where it used to be with her finger, Tsukasa pulled her closer to him, their lips meeting in a soft, gentle kiss. Though to some, her appearance might have suggested otherwise, Minami was just as happy enjoying the simple things as she was indulging in the more adventurous things, a trait Tsukasa found no fault in, finding herself unable to suppress the instinct to stare when, after breaking the kiss, he removed the towel around his waist with one swift motion. Though it wasn't quite what she would call unexpected (the thought had drifted into her mind once or twice before,) he was even a bit bigger than she thought he would be, an observation that left her with a mix of concern and arousal (mostly arousal) simmering inside her. 

The look on her face when she saw him naked was priceless-Tsukasa made sure to savor it so it would remain in his memory, smiling down at her before lifting her chin up to go in for a deeper kiss. 

"Are you alright?" Tsukasa asked when Minami gasped softly, moving very slowly at first to get a good idea of what would feel good versus what wouldn't, one hand resting on her back while the other gripped her waist. 

"Yeah,-I'm okay." 

"Good." he muttered, sitting back as he allowed her to set the pace that felt most comfortable for her. 

Tsukasa was far from the most experienced man in the world, but he was able to pick up small details that clued him in on how others were feeling that others often missed; all his five senses being much sharper than anyone else's. He sighed in relief, knowing things hadn't gone in a bad direction, part of him wanting to close his eyes but more of him wanting to keep them open so he wouldn't miss a single detail of the expression on Minami's face. He had almost regretted turning down the lights in his cabin to the lowest possible setting in order to relieve the migraine he got a few days ago because he forgot how to change it back, as he would have been able to appreciate the look on her face a bit more, but otherwise, he had no complaints. 

"Fuck, that feels good." he breathed, squeezing a little tighter. Controlling his strength was a bit difficult sometimes, but the position they were in now worked in his favor because she could set the pace and he could sit back and enjoy it unless he got bored and wanted something else. "Mmh, just like that, keep going." he told her, though there was no real need to-he just wanted her to know she was doing a good job; enjoying the small moan she let out as she held onto him tighter. Even with her holding onto him with all her strength, he barely felt a thing but he couldn't care less, enjoying the way she whimpered when he decided to help her along by thrusting up just a little-as long as he was careful, it would work, and he purposefully used only a fraction of his strength-better safe than sorry, after all. 

He gasped, taking in a sharp breath when he felt how she had gotten even more wet as they continued, biting back a low moan as she buried her head in the crook of his neck with a series of soft gasps and sighs as she increased the pace-it felt so damn good-almost agonizingly so, but even as he was inching closer and closer to his release, he was careful enough to keep his movements slow and steady as he thrust into her; humming in appreciation when his reaction made her moan softly in a sweet, high voice. He could listen to it all day, he thought with whatever dimming awareness he had left. 

"Please-don't stop." Minami sighed, barely able to cling onto him as she was losing herself in pure bliss, her cheek pressed against him as she took him insider her, her palms almost too sweaty now to allow her to grab onto him, an unfortunate fact that was easily remedied by Tsukasa holding her more tightly to make up for it as he wordlessly complied, relishing in each and every one of the cute little noises she made while he was inside her, his cock filling her so there wasn't any space left to spare, letting out a low, rumbling moan as she used what energy she still had left at that point to push herself down on him as hard as she could, Tsukasa almost forgetting his own name when he felt himself sheathed insider her so tightly. 

Tsukasa sucked in a breath when he felt her nails dig into his back-they didn't hurt, of course, but he felt it all the same, enjoying the slight pressure as the occasional soft moan or sigh that passed her lips grew more frequent, running a hand through her soft blonde hair while she rolled her hips in the most delightful way. "You feel amazing-" he rasped, his voice low enough that she had to strain to hear it. "You're so fucking wet." He had no idea how how the bed wasn't creaking with the way they were moving, but he didn't question it, the spark of heat low in his body exploding into a blazing fire as she dragged her nails down his back, holding onto her with equal enthusiasm as he felt her drop down on him again, his eyes threatening to roll in the back of his head with each perfect movement of her hips. 

For a moment, his hand that had previously been toying with her hair felt tense-all of him, did, but he noticed it in his hand first, letting it wander until it reached the small of her back, pressing down a little as she squirmed and wiggled her hips a little, trying to fit him inside her in the most pleasurable way-God, it felt amazing when she did that, he thought, a low rumble in his chest vibrating against her with a low grunt on his part, sensing that the end was near. 

Following the familiar sensation akin to a coiled spring being released and a warm sensation as deep inside as possible bubbling over like a pot of water boiling, Tsukasa was back in reality again, holding Minami against him as she sighed out his name in a soft, high-pitched voice, her eyes squeezed shut-he used some of his strength that was still left over to thrust up into her a few times to help her finish, rubbing her clit with his thumb until she shuddered, collapsing on him as she cried out in a soft, small voice. 

Some seconds or minutes later, he neither knew nor cared which, Tsukasa ran his hand through her hair once more while she was lying on top of him, her head pressed against his chest as she waited for her breathing to steady and her heart to stop pounding so fast. 

"You wouldn't happen to be busy tomorrow night, would you?" Minami asked him, resting her hand on the part of his chest her face wasn't pressed again. 

"I have no idea, but when I do, you'll be the first to know." he replied, kissing the top of her forehead. 

"One more thing-" she told him. 

"Mm?" 

"You make a nice pillow." 

"Hm." he couldn't help but grin when she snuggled against him, closing her eyes with a soft contended sigh. 

"Maybe I'll actually be able to get a decent night's sleep for once on this damn ship." Tsukasa thought as he closed his eyes, drifting off alongside her. 


End file.
